Tech Overload
First season focusing on the Tech Ninja and the troubles they face Summary 20 years after Kai's death. The new generation of ninja are joined by two new members. Hal, the master of mind and Milly Turner, the master of speed. But from the peace that lasted 20 years, a new threat emerges. The evil Tech Lord and her army of Tech men seek to turn Ninjago into their own tech empire. Episode 161-The Tech Ninja (10 years after Kai died-New Ninjago City) Zane: 'Skylor, what brings you out here? '''Pixel: '''And where are Benthos and Eve? '''Skylor: '''I come seeking Echo. Benthos and Eve are back at my Monastery. '''Zane: '''Monastery? '''Skylor: '''Yes, With Lloyd dying, he's made me the next master. '''Pixel: '''And why do you seek out Echo? '''Skylor: '''I believe he has the element of ice within his body. '''Zane: '''He does. But why do you seek him? '''Skylor: '''I'm building a new ninja team. '''Pixel: '''And what if we refuse? '''Skylor: '''Consider this, while we may have retired, that doesn't mean that threats like the Overlord aren't still out there. Ninjago will always need ninja. ''(20 years after Kai died-present) 'Skylor: '''You focus your mind well Hal, with it you can win a battle without fighting. '''Hal: '''Thank you Sensei '''Skylor: '''But the dangers that we face will always require more then just the mind. The Overlord is cunning and calculating, but without his body, he is unable to use that mind power to its fullest. You must find balance between the mind and body, allowing it to merge into one powerful weapon. '''Milly: '''You can't catch me Carly. '''Carly: '''Wanna bet '''Skylor: '''Milly, while you speed gives you the advantage, Carly will still be able to beat you. Her mind is creative like her father, but smart like her mother. You need to allow your speed to flow with your mind and decisions. '''Milly: '''Yes Sensei '''Skylor: '''Carly, allow your mind to generate creative and ideal ways of solving a situation such as this, analyse the moves that Milly makes and use them to your advantage. '''Carly: '''Yes Sensei '''Lydia: '''Come on Shatter, you know you can't beat me. '''Skylor: '''Like the earth, Shatter is though, but Lydia, you are like energy, you are flexible. Use your mind and natural agility to avoid his attacks. Shatter, like earth, you too can be strong as stone, or weak as sand. Focus your mind on being strong. Only by being strong can you defeat that which is flexible. '''Lydia and Shatter: '''Yes Sensei '''Brady: '''Water beats fire Eve. You know that. '''Eve: '''At least I know that I have control over several other elements cousin. '''Skylor: '''Brady, be cautious when facing a master of amber. '''Brady: '''I am Sensei. '''Skylor: '''To defeat a master of Amber, you must know how to counteract each element. Water is strong like earth, but flexible like energy and finds another way round like fire. Use your knowledge of water and use it's weaknesses to your advantage by turning them into your greatest strengths. '''Brady: '''Yes Sensei '''Skylor: '''Daughter, Know your limit to power. Never use too much or you'll loose control. Combine elements if you must, but remember, always be on the watch for opportunity. You possess such power, yet know little of it. Find your foes weakness and exploit it. Use their fears against them. '''Eve: '''Yes Mother '''Echo: '''No, I don't think that tactic would be suitable Benthos. '''Benthos: '''Really, Hmm. '''Skylor: '''Echo, while smart, you lack certain things that Benthos does. Use your mind and knowledge to aid in helping him plan his strategies and tactics. Find your own knowledge bank and apply it to the others. '''Echo: '''Yes Sensei '''Skylor: '''Son, come and take a walk with me. ''(Kai Memorial) 'Benthos: '''Mother, why are we at fathers memorial? '''Skylor: '''Because I have a tale to tell you. Your father was a gifted man. He could often see things others couldn't. Your aunt had much better physic then him. But your father knew when to act and when not to. He showed signs of being a natural leader. But his rash and bold actions often landed him in trouble. '''Benthos: '''You're telling this why? '''Skylor: '''You lead the Tech Ninja because you have shown the same signs of being a natural leader. You lead because it teaches you the importance of others. But also so that your rash and bold actions are not as great as your fathers. '''Benthos: '''But I don't get it? '''Skylor: '''Not everything is understood right away. But as the master of fire, you must continue his legacy. You honour his memory by helping those you love. You must honour his sacrifice in saving us, by doing the same to those you love. '''Benthos: '''You mean, I might have to sacrifice myself one day? '''Skylor: '''While it is a painful thought. You will always have that choice. But your father sacrificed himself so that I could live and have you and Eve. Your father cared for his family. He would be proud to see how far you've come. '''Benthos: '''Thanks mum. '''Skylor: '''Now, let us return to the training yard. Episode 162-Tech Lord ''(Unknown Location) 'Tech General: '''Tech Lord, the men are ready for the first mission. '''Tech Lord: '''Have them ready, we must be sure to find the Oni mask of Vengeance. It will help us in our mission. '''Tech General: '''Yes Tech Lord. ''(Monastery of Amber) 'Skylor: '''You train hard students, yet you have much to learn. '''Lydia: '''But we've learned so much, what do we still have left to learn? '''Skylor: '''You may have mastered spinjitzu, but you have yet to reach your full potential, or know how to summon your elemental dragon. While I may have nothing much left to teach you. You yourselves have much to learn about your heritage. You must find your inner peace, find where you belong, know your place in the world. Only then will you know what must be done to unlock your true potential. '''Echo: '''Father said that our true potential drains our energy fast. '''Skylor: '''A side effect yes. But your true potential can help in many ways. For example. Benthos and Eve's father unlocked his full potential saving Lydia's father within this very volcano behind us. '''Lydia: '''Father told me the tale. '''Skylor: '''I'm sure he did. But not everything is so easy. I did not summon you here to talk about the past. But rather, to talk about the coming threat. '''Benthos: '''But Ninjago's been at peace for 20 years, what could possibly be threating it now. '''Skylor: '''As I told each of your parents when I came to realise that Ninjago will always be under threat, whether it be from beings such as The Overlord or common criminals. There is always a need for ninja. As the Tech Ninja, your mission is often simple. But can become complicated. It is why I have trained you each differently. So that each of you know your own limits and skills. And what you do best. But together, you learn how to function. Help support your team leader. '''Lydia: '''You never did really tell us who our team leader is. '''Skylor: '''Perhaps you weren't paying attention to what Echo and Benthos have been doing recently. Echo has been helping benthos create strategies and tactics to use on the field. '''Shatter: '''Benthos is the team leader? '''Skylor: '''He has watched you each closely as you train, helping him modify or create new strategies and tactics to better suit each member. As such. You must support him. Help him learn what is important, help him learn to control his rash and bold actions. '''Milly: '''And we'll do just that Sensei. '''Skylor: '''I know you will. Because my faith in each of you has been proven well over the past years. You are ready to face the darkness of evil that threatens Ninjago. '''Benthos: '''So, what is this threat? '''Skylor: '''This threat has been around for a few years, but they've been in hiding. Recently, they made their first move against Ninjago. What they are after is unknown. But you must stop them. And remember that I will always be here to help. Whether it be wisdom or advice. I am always here. '''Benthos: '''Alright team, lets go and find out what this threat wants. Episode 163-Home Assault ''(Nearby the temple of fire) 'Tech Lord: '''Have the men ready to assault soon. We must recover the mask. '''Tech General: '''Yes Tech Lord. '''Tech Lord: '''Nothing stops the Tech Gang. ''(Monastery of Amber) 'Hal: '''I sense something nearby in the woods. '''Benthos: '''What do you sense Hal? '''Hal: '''It is unclear. But they plan on attacking somewhere, where is unclear. They are too far for me to fully see what they're planning. '''Benthos: '''Hmm, I wonder if this is the threat that mother was talking about? '''Eve: '''I don't know brother. But we'll be ready for them. '''Skylor: '''The Tech Gang approaches. '''Benthos: '''The what? '''Echo: '''Tech Gang. A gang of people who use tech as a primary weapon. Mother has had to deal with them every now and again. '''Benthos: '''Ok. So why do they come here? '''Skylor: '''They seek the Mask of Vengeance. But they will not find it. '''Benthos: '''Mask of Vengeance. What is that? '''Skylor: '''An ancient mask that runs back to one of our own Benthos. One of your ancestors created that mask. And your father used it against that ancestor. '''Benthos: '''Ok. '''Tech Lord: '''Ninja. It seems that a new generation is defending Ninjago. Show them what we got boys. '''Skylor: '''Defend the Monastery. '''Benthos: '''Team, we must stop them. '''Eve: '''Right behind you brother. '''Hal: '''I can see what they plan to do next. '''Skylor: '''Remember your training ninja. Do not let them succeed. '''Tech Lord: '''We will succeed. And you will fall. '''Skylor: '''I've faced off against threats far bigger then you Tech Lord. '''Tech Lord: '''How sweet. I'm shaking in my boots. '''Skylor: '''Enough games Helena. '''Tech Lord: '''You know my name. '''Skylor: '''I know my husband well Helena. You were one of his massive fans. '''Tech Lord: '''You really do think he's fully good hearted don't you. '''Skylor: '''No one is fully good hearted. You need to learn how to use your language right. '''Tech Lord: '''Oh really. I think I've got too much going for me. Now where is the mask? '''Skylor: '''No clue, he never told anyone. And those who do know are dead. '''Tech Lord: '''You lie. '''Benthos: '''Leave my mother alone. '''Tech Lord: '''Oh, how sweet, you have a son. Let's see how he fares in combat. '''Skylor: '''The young hold many surprises Helena. You will do well to remember that. '''Tech Lord: '''I will keep that in mind when I end your life. ''(Kai Memorial) 'Benthos: '''You're no match for me. '''Tech Lord: '''We shall see. '''Benthos: '''Sorry father. Your statue might've just gotten destroyed. '''Tech Lord: '''You're a tough one aren't you. I wonder where you got that from. '''Benthos: '''You'd be surprised at how much I get from my mother. '''Tech Lord: '''Is that. No. It can't be. An Elemental Tech Blade... Episode 164-The Elemental Tech Blades ''(Kai Memorial) 'Benthos: '''You recognise this weapon? '''Tech Lord: '''You mess with power beyond your capabilities boy. '''Benthos: '''I don't think so. Because this blade bares the mark of fire. My elemental power. You are not welcome here. '''Tech Lord: '''You will rue the day that you messed with me. ''(Monastery of Amber) 'Echo: '''I don't believe it. The tales my parents told me are true. '''Milly: '''An Elemental Tech Blade. '''Shatter: '''Where did you find it? '''Benthos: '''In the statue of my father. '''Eve: '''That had that blade in it. '''Skylor: '''It seems that I was right in having these weapons forged. '''Lydia: '''What do you mean? '''Skylor: '''2 years after Kai died. I made the move to have the Elemental Tech Blades forged. It was when Lloyd made me master in training. I had your parents empower one of the blades with elemental energy at the ruins of the temple of light. The blades were constructed by the same materials that the four golden weapons of spinjitzu were forged from but with the help of Cyrus Borg. The blades were forged with tech as well. They are the perfect balance of tech and elemental power ever created. But it seems that the Tech Gang fear them because they do not understand the true nature of the blades. You must seek out the rest. But first. Follow me. ''(Maze of Fire) 'Milly: '''A maze, that'll be a piece of cake. '''Brady: '''No it won't. '''Skylor: '''Milly is right, it will be because I know the correct path. Follow me. ''(Deep inside) 'Carly: '''Is that '''Shatter: '''A mask '''Skylor: '''It is a mask. It's the Oni Mask of vengeance. When Tech Lord said I lied about knowing where it was, She was right. But Kai left me a note before he died. He wanted to share the secret location with someone else. '''Benthos: '''So father placed it within a maze. '''Skylor: '''Yes. A maze that will forever trap those who are not worthy to find the mask. But those who protect it are able to traverse it without trouble. '''Eve: '''That explains why you had the monastery built here. '''Skylor: '''Partly yes, but this maze was built by Kai himself using fire and frost magic to convert the volcano into it. '''Shatter: '''That explains the unnatural feel to the place. '''Echo: '''But what is frost magic? '''Skylor: '''A story for another time. '''Lydia: '''Well, how do we find these blades. '''Skylor: '''But following your instinct. It is the only way. Your parents hid them and then drank a special tea so that I was the only one who knew they were real. You must find them on your own. But each was hidden in pairs. All but fire. Amber and Mind were hidden far from here. For I let your father Hal hid them. Go with Eve. Milly, take Benthos and Shatter to find the blades of speed and earth. Lydia, you and Echo will head out and find the blades of Energy and Ice. Carly, you and Brady will seek out the blades of Water and Lightning. And perhaps while you are all out. Find and overcome you fears. Only then can you summon your elemental dragon. Show no fear and it will last for a while. '''Tech ninja: '''Yes Sensei... Episode 165-Another Sons of Garmadon Group? ''(Unknown Location) 'Tech Lord: '''She knows where the mask is.. I could see it in her eyes. We must up our game. '''Tech General: '''How do you suppose we do that? '''Tech Lord: '''I suspect that she hasn't told her children everything about their father. We can use that to our advantage. ''(Monastery) 'Zane: '''We came when we heard you had been attacked. '''Jay: '''Is everyone alright? '''Nya: '''Where is everyone? '''Skylor: '''They are out seeking the Elemental Tech Blades. They will be fine. '''Pixel: '''But they are only myth. '''Skylor: '''Myth and legend are two different things. Tales are just another word for legends. '''Cole: '''Well, it seems most of us made it. '''Skylor: '''Yes, unfortunately Lloyd couldn't make it. His condition has worsened. '''Zane: '''But when will they return? '''Skylor: '''When they have the blades. In the meantime. Let us talk. '''Cole: '''So this Tech Gang is like another sons of Garmadon. Only this time they idolise Kai? '''Skylor: '''In a way, yes. But unlike the sons of Garmadon, they do not wish to bring him back. Only to follow in his footsteps. '''Nya: '''Ok, which version of Kai are we talking about. Evil Kai or good Kai? '''Skylor: '''Evil Kai. It is sad to see such people get corrupted at such a young age. '''Jay: '''What do you mean? '''Skylor: '''Helena Rumi was on of Kai's biggest fans. But when Kai and the Overlord took over Ninjago. She saw chaos as the only way to achieve peace. As such, she now seeks to complete what evil Kai started with the Overlord over 20 years ago. '''Zane: '''The ninja will stop them, won't they? '''Skylor: '''They've trained hard, each has mastered spinjitzu and airjitzu. But they still have a long way to go. Their full potential and overcoming their fears. '''Pixel: '''You look worried. Echo and the others should be able to overcome his fears with ease. '''Skylor: '''It's not the ninja, it's Benthos I'm worried about. His fears are great, but water is the least of them. '''Nya: '''I'm sure he'll overcome them with the help of the other ninja, you and his sister at his side. '''Skylor: '''Yes. I'm sure he will.. Episode 166-Seeking Wisdom ''(monastery) 'Skylor: '''Welcome home students. '''Eve: '''It's great to be back. '''Skylor: '''Eve, where is your brother? '''Eve: '''He went to his room. '''Skylor: '''Did he seem upset at something? '''Eve: '''He did, he attempted to overcome his fears but failed. '''Skylor: '''Wait here students. I will be back. ''(Benthos room) 'Skylor: '''Son, your fears can be simple to overcome if you believe you can overcome them. '''Benthos: '''I failed the team, I failed everyone. '''Skylor: '''That is not true son. You are gifted, but you must use those gifts to the fullest. If you fall, allow the team to help you get back up. They are your greatest strength. Work with them, work together and you will overcome your fears. '''Benthos: '''But I don't get it. Tech Lord attacked us. But she didn't attack us directly. '''Skylor: '''Whatever Helena does. She can't harm you without directly attacking. '''Benthos: '''She said a lot of things about you. '''Skylor: '''And don't listen. The villains will often attempt to manipulate their foes to their way of thinking. Of at other times, corrupt them. '''Benthos: '''And then she said father had ruled Ninjago once. '''Skylor: '''Why would she say such a thing. '''Benthos: '''You make it sound like it was true. '''Skylor: '''There are a lot of things about your father that we didn't want you knowing. '''Benthos: '''What do you mean? '''Skylor: '''Your aunt, uncle, grandparents. We decided that the darker parts of Kai's life were to never be told. '''Benthos: '''You mean Kai must've once ruled Ninjago. '''Skylor: '''Get your sister and the others. It's time to tell a story about your father. Episode 167-Warlord ''(monastery) '''Milly: '''So, why are we here? '''Skylor: '''Because. I have a tale to tell. A tale that will shock you all. And a tale that I should've told Benthos and Eve a long time ago. '''Skylor: ''We had just defeated the Oni. But there doomsday weapon had been used. The dark matter they used allowed The Overlord to be free and active once more. He sought to conquer Ninjago. To that end, he corrupted the samurai of Highland as his army. He sought out the strongest among the ninja. When Lloyd accidently said that Kai was the strongest because of his control over Frost Magic. The Overlord had him kidnapped before using him as a body. We managed to defeat the Overlord. But his presence remained within Kai's head. He manipulated Kai. Turned Kai against us. Kai then willing followed The Overlord's orders. Fighting against us. Winning every battle. He managed to create an army. One of his ancestor that he gave to The Overlord, and the other of Frost Magic. They managed to conquer Ninjago. But Kai. He wasn't himself. He was corrupted by darkness. While a small hint of his former self remained. It was not enough to overcome the evil. When we were close to victory. The Overlord transferred his power into Kai. Transforming him into OverKai. It would've been the end for us if Lloyd hadn't used his powers to save us all. We thought Kai had died in that battle. But when we found him buried under a pile of rubble. He was alive, any hints of the Overlord were gone. Kai had been healed of the Frost Magic curse.'' Skylor: 'And the Overlord hasn't been seen since. But now you know. A secret of Kai's past. '''Benthos: '''He was a warlord. '''Eve: '''But he was manipulated into becoming one. '''Skylor: '''Kai said a lot of hurtful things during that time. But we all knew that he didn't mean them. But it was truly our darkest hour. We almost gave up hope on Kai. We almost believe he was gone. That the Kai we knew, and loved was dead. '''Benthos: '''But why does Tech Lord want to follow in his footsteps. Wouldn't that mean she would have to help protect Ninjago? '''Skylor: '''Helena Rumi, aka Tech Lord. Saw the peace that The Overlord and Kai brought. She was convinced from that point on that chaos was the only way to achieve peace. It is why she sought out the mask of vengeance. But why she fled before the Elemental Tech Blades. The Elemental Tech Blades were built to help control chaos. In case someone ever attempted to hack into the central computer system. '''Benthos: '''I think I have a plan to take down the Tech Gang. '''Skylor: '''I'm not going to like it am I '''Benthos: '''No, you're not going to like it at all. But If I've learned anything from this story and her revealing it to me. It's that she wants us to join her. So, I'm going to do just that. At least, that's what she'll see. In truth. I'll be spreading lies and deception among the Tech Gang. Getting them to fall to chaos themselves. '''Skylor: '''That is a good plan, make them chaotic among themselves, making it easier for us to take them down. But will it work is the question? '''Benthos: '''I'm sure it will... Episode 168-Gearing Up ''(Sea of Sand) 'Tech Lord: '''Benthos, what a pleasant surprise. '''Benthos: '''Be quiet. I didn't come to be pep talked to. '''Tech General: '''No one speaks to Tech Lord like that. '''Tech Lord: '''Calm down general. He must have his reasons for being here. '''Benthos: '''You're right. Chaos is the only way to achieve peace. '''Tech Lord: '''Of course I'm right. How did Ninjago become so peaceful for 20 years. It was because of chaos. If the ninja didn't allow their next generation to become ninja. This whole ordeal might not even be here. Now why did you ask to see me? '''Benthos: '''I wish to join you. If I'm to honour my father. The honouring both sides of him will be best. '''Tech Lord: '''Really. Then Welcome to the Tech Gang. ''(Monastery) 'Eve: '''I'm worried for Benthos '''Skylor: '''We all are. But we must trust that his plan works. '''Hal: '''In the meantime. We should prep for battle. '''Skylor: '''Yes. Go and gather the others Hal. Train hard. Eve, you and I are having a private talk. ''(Eve's room) 'Eve: '''What did you want to say mother. '''Skylor: '''I've seen the way you look at Hal. There is now need to be embarrassed daughter. I watched your aunt do the exact same with Jay. I did the same with Kai. You love him, so let him know your feelings. '''Eve: '''But he's the master of mind. He probably already knows. '''Skylor: '''While the element of mind is powerful, it is not without weakness. He can see what you do next in combat. But he can't see others emotions. He doesn't know. Now, go and catch up with the others. You need to be ready. Episode 169-Growing Relationship ''(New Ninjago City-Outskirts) 'Tech Lord: '''So, you say that the ninja are unorganised. '''Benthos: '''Yes. Without there team leader, they are lost, '''Tech Lord: '''Then we attack at dawn. ''(Monastery) '''Hal: '''Hey Eve, I didn't see you there. '''Eve: '''It's ok Hal. '''Hal: '''Is everything ok? '''Eve: '''Yeah, mostly. '''Hal: '''You're still worried about your brother. '''Eve: '''He'll be fine. But that's not what I'm here for. '''Hal: '''Then what brings you here? '''Eve: ''"How do I say this"'' 'Hal: '''You ok? '''Eve: '''Yeah, just thinking how to say something. '''Hal: '''I know what you feel towards me. I've seen the way you look at me. You love me. '''Eve: '''Yeah. '''Hal: '''No need to look down. I feel the same way. '''Eve: '''You do! '''Hal: '''Yeah. '''Eve: '''Here I was thinking you didn't like me back. '''Hal: '''He, I think the whole team knows how we feel for each other. I mean, Benthos came to me and stated that he knew I liked you. '''Eve: '''My brother never told me this. '''Hal: '''He's like your mother. He knows how to keep a secret '''Eve: '''Ok. Well. We should be ready. I received word from Benthos that they plan to attack at dawn. '''Hal: '''We'll be ready for them. Episode 170-Battle For Ninjago ''(New Ninjago City-Outskirts) 'Tech Lord: '''Are the troops ready to attack? '''Tech General: '''They all seem to hate each other. '''Tech Lord: '''Benthos. I knew he was too smart for his own good. '''Benthos: '''You sound hurt. Perhaps you should've thought outside the box or even heard the story about the evil side of my father before heading out on this pointless crusade. '''Tech Lord: '''How dare you. We fight to honour Kai. He is our idol. He is our goal. We will complete what he started 20 years ago. '''Eve: '''Not today. '''Tech Lord: '''Ninja '''Carly: '''And Elemental Dragons '''Brady: '''And a fusion elemental dragon. '''Tech Lord: '''Water and Lightning don't mix. '''Carly: '''That's what our parents said when they first formed their fusion dragon. But you're going down. '''Milly: '''And it's going to be fast. '''Tech Lord: '''You underestimate us. '''Benthos: '''Really. The thing I told your men. They either see that you're the one destroying the peace. or that you've manipulated them by lying to them about my father. '''Eve: '''yeah, lying isn't a good trait to have. '''Tech Lord: '''I will destroy you. '''Benthos: '''This is between us Tech Lord. Leave them out of it. '''Eve: '''You're not doing it alone brother. She lied about our father. I get in on this. '''Tech Lord: '''You're all fools. I'll win and you'll go down before you even know what hit you. '''Benthos: '''No. Because you taught me something. I will never fail when my team is at my side. When I have my sister by my side, my family. You think you win before you have. A common trait shared by many. But I've overcome my fear. My greatest fear, is no more. Eve. Together. '''Tech Lord: '''Another Fusion dragon. What next, a fusion dragon between three of you. '''Benthos: '''You've lost, Fire and Amber. To elements similar to each other. Both use hot colours. And you, you never saw the corruption and manipulation that The Overlord has created to make Kai his right hand. He turned Kai against those he loves. He made Kai harm those he cares about. That is not the Kai that you followed around as a child. That is not the Kai you want to idolise. A tyrant who cares for nothing. You lead yourself to believe that you were doing this for the good of Ninjago. But in truth, you ruined the peace that had lasted 20 years. You must know this, you killed yourself. '''Tech Lord: '''No, you manipulate me. '''Eve: '''No, we tell the truth, not lie. It's why you failed. '''Tech Lord: '''No! '''Milly: '''Are you guys done yet? '''Tech Lord: '''I'll destroy you all. '''Milly: '''Ok, now we're done. '''Benthos: '''Milly, we had her. '''Milly: '''I was getting board Flamer. '''Benthos: '''Since when were you one for giving out nicknames Speedy. '''Milly: '''Just then Flamer. '''Eve: '''Ok, you two sound like your flirting with each other. '''Benthos: '''Like you can talk sis. You and Hal love each other. '''Hal: '''Hey Flamer, I take offence to that statement. '''Eve: '''So do I.... Flamer. '''Benthos: '''Let's just get her and the Tech Gang into prison. '''Milly: '''On it Flamer. ''(Realm of the Departed) '''Clouse: '''Oh, the Tech Ninja will have their hands full soon enough. '''Kai: '''Clouse. You can't harm them from here. '''Clouse: '''And you can't help them from here. But I don't need to harm them yet. I'll let my son do that. And then, once he's ensured that you are unable to return. I'll take Ninjago over alongside him. '''Kai: '''Not if I have anything to say about it. '''Clouse: '''bring it.... Ninja Villains Creatures Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions